


【TayNew】夜景

by fattyme



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyme/pseuds/fattyme
Summary: I'm waiting for you.I'm waiting for you to know that I love you.





	【TayNew】夜景

郑明心站在总统套房的落地窗前，看着维多利亚港的夜景。

这好像是一个没有黑夜的城市。  
现在凌晨3点，外面依旧灯火通明。不知道白天又会是怎样的光景。  
不过郑明心已经无法分神去思索，因为花洒的声音已经停下。

浴室门打开。

郑明心全身肌肉紧绷，他听着熟悉的脚步声靠近。  
从玻璃上可以看到那人的身影越来越近，郑明心逼迫自己转过身。

“先生。”  
郑明心被轻轻抱住，沐浴露的香气弥漫在鼻尖。  
“明心，想我了么？”  
“想了。”  
那揽住郑明心后背的手顺着脊椎一路下滑，钻进了郑明心的裤子，在某处一点。  
“那这里呢，有没有想我？”

这个被郑明心称为先生的男人是林阳，泰国首富的儿子。  
郑明心进演艺圈在片场的第一天就被他看上了。  
那时候郑明心还天真的很，对着强权劈头盖脸就是一顿臭骂，说着例如就算自己饿死也不会被包养让林阳死心之类的豪言壮语。  
等到真的要饿死了，郑明心攥着名片在林阳公司楼下蹲着不知如何是好。

好在那天林阳从阿斯顿马丁里看到了郑明心。  
好在林阳没有计较当初郑明心的不知天高地厚，还是接受了他。

其实讲道理，跟着林阳不亏。  
资源任意挑选，不用看别人脸色，想休息就休息。而且林阳各方面条件都不错，年轻、长得好、身材好、性事上无怪癖，甚至连床伴也都只有他一个。  
郑明心有时候都会觉得自己这屁股卖的太值了。

除了一点，林阳要求郑明心随叫随到。  
就像今天，他在片场拍到一半就被直接送到香港，中途还要在私人飞机上把自己洗的干干净净。

长时间没有听到回答，林阳也不恼。手指慢条斯理画着圈圈，惹得郑明心都快站不住了。  
“这里…也想了。”  
林阳满意的笑了。他收回手，亲了亲郑明心的额头。  
“乖，我也想你了。”

郑明心自动把这句话理解为林阳只是想和他做爱了。  
毕竟他们之间只是纯粹的包养关系。动了心，就是跳进了万丈深渊。

郑明心乖乖脱掉自己的衣服。正当他要去解开林阳的浴袍时，手腕却被握住。  
“先生？”  
“都说了，你可以直接叫我的名字。”  
郑明心垂眸不语。  
名字，那是给平等关系的人的称呼啊。

林阳叹了口气，不再坚持，把人推到落地窗前就想就地正法。  
可他看到郑明心被玻璃冰到抖了一下，又心软了。

林阳抱着郑明心转了个身，两人面对着落地窗。  
他把头搭在郑明心的肩上，对着耳垂轻声问，“喜欢这里么？刚才看到你一直在看外面。”  
“喜欢的。”  
明明是自己问的，明明也猜出了答案，可是听到郑明心亲口说出喜欢二字林阳心里还是吃味的。  
眼前的这个人，喜欢猫喜欢甜品喜欢鞋子喜欢车，现在连这只见过一次的维多利亚港都喜欢上了。  
怎么就是不肯喜欢他啊。

“那我们就看着这里做吧。”  
“欸？”  
郑明心还没反应过来，就感受到身后的坚硬。  
“先生…我们还是去床上吧。”  
“不好。”

这个流氓！

吻从耳垂落到后脖颈，变成了舔舐。  
舔舐从后脖颈到肩胛骨，又变成了啃咬。  
不得不说林阳是个很好的金主，不仅记住了他所有的敏感点，还毫不吝啬前戏。下身很快站立。

林阳左手与郑明心贴在玻璃窗上的左手十指相扣，右手钻进郑明心的内裤握住那里上下套弄着。

明明知道不会有人看见，但就是像是全世界都在看你。  
让人更紧张的是，郑明心可以清晰的看到林阳与自己的倒影。  
两人的视线在玻璃上交汇，吓的郑明心闭上了双眼。

“怎么不看了，不是说喜欢的么？”  
郑明心不知道自己现在闭着眼红着脸摇着头的样子格外可口。

林阳逐渐加快了手中的动作。

“先生…”  
“怎么了？”  
“我…我快…”  
“嗯？”  
这人绝对是故意的！郑明心咬了咬牙，可他还是要服软的。  
“我快到了…”  
“嗯。”  
嗯？嗯是个什么意思？  
“就在这里射。”  
郑明心要疯了，林阳不要脸他还要脸呢！第二天被清洁人员看到他还活不活了！

郑明心扭着身子就想反抗。  
不出意外被无情镇压。  
“没事，待会儿我帮你清理。”

很快，一声闷哼后，玻璃上沾染了乳白色的液体。  
色情又羞耻。  
郑明心蹲下身来恨不得在地毯上挖个洞钻进去。

“真可爱。”  
听着身后好像掺了些宠溺的笑声，郑明心又捂住了耳朵。

余光看到林阳拿着避孕套和润滑剂回来，郑明心立马敬业地站起身弯下腰好方便他进入，没想到被林阳一把捞了起来。

“还是喜欢和你面对面做。”  
“刚才都吻不到你。”

还没等郑明心听出那语气中的委屈，他就尝到了林阳舌尖甜腻的味道。

郑明心一直以为自己喜欢和林阳接吻只是因为林阳用蛋糕味的牙膏，就像他一直以为林阳专门定制这种少见口味的牙膏只是因为有钱没处花。

他背靠着玻璃被林阳吻的晕晕乎乎的，然后感受到林阳的手指沾着冰凉的润滑液钻到后面。  
“先生…我…”  
“弄疼你了？”林阳有些紧张地抽出手指。  
“不是…我来之前…有在飞机上…有…有扩张过…”声音越来越小，郑明心把头埋到林阳胸前不敢看人。

一听这话林阳觉得自己下身都涨的发疼了。  
他的明心，真的是太乖了。

林阳抬起郑明心的一条腿，小心翼翼的进入，看着郑明心确实没有不适的感觉这才安下心来深深浅浅的抽插。  
开始还想着郑明心这么听话要温柔的对他，可一听到那好听诱人的呻吟声林阳就忍不了了。幅度越来越大撞击到郑明心快要站不住了。  
“轻点儿…先生…太快了…”  
“你叫我什么？”  
林阳捏了捏郑明心胸前挺立的豆豆。  
“先生…”  
“不对。”手上和腰下同时加大了力气。

见郑明心还是不肯改口，林阳一用力把人抱了起来。  
郑明心吓的用力搂住林阳的脖子，双腿也紧紧缠上他的腰。

林阳看着觉得有些好笑，他又怎么会让自己的宝贝儿摔到。  
不过正好可以吓唬一下这个嘴硬的人。

“该叫我什么？”  
双手揉捏着郑明心紧翘的屁股，坏心眼的朝着床走去。  
每一步都顶入了最深处，郑明心咬住唇才让自己不尖叫出来，可道高一尺魔高一丈，林阳竟然把他整个人往上掂了掂。  
“叫我名字就放过你。”  
又作势要松手。

“林阳！”  
“嗯，乖。”

林阳把人轻轻放下柔软的大床上，奖励似的亲了一口，“以后都要这么叫我。”

郑明心昏睡前脑海里只剩下一句话，林阳是个大骗子。自己都哭着喊了那么多声林阳，也没有他被放过。

 

第二天醒来，已经是中午。郑明心看到手机上的时间傻了眼，刚要起身却被林阳按回了怀里。

“再睡一会儿，下午我们去吃甜点。我昨天有查过攻略，你会喜欢的。”

“可我今天还有很重要的戏要拍。”  
“推了。”  
“昨天就没拍完今天还请假，导演肯定会有意见的。”  
“我已经给你们导演打电话请假了，他表示没有意见。”

郑明心在心里翻了个白眼，那是，谁敢对您有意见啊。  
“他也不敢对你有意见的。”  
刚才是不小心说出心里话了么？郑明心有些惊慌。

林阳安抚的摸了摸郑明心头顶的呆毛，“放心，你是我的人，不会有人敢给你脸色看的。”

郑明心听了心情反而更糟糕了。  
也是，他早就是林阳的附属品了，其实应该趁着林阳还没玩腻的时候滥用特权的。  
只是他自己内心还有所坚持。  
可笑的坚持。

林阳看出了郑明心的低落，立马反应了过来，明心又在钻牛角尖了。

“明心，你看着我。”  
林阳捧起郑明心的脸，无比郑重。

“我一直在等。”  
“一直在等你明白我的心，等你知道你我的一切不是一场交易，等你爱我，像我爱你一样的爱我。”  
“我以为我可以等，等一辈子我都愿意。”

郑明心被这番话震惊到了。  
每一个字他都听懂了，可组合在一起就好像又听不懂了。

林阳叹了口气，“我本来是个很有自信的人的，可我却毫无把握你会喜欢我。”  
“所以我自私的把你困在身边。”  
“是不是让你难过了？”

看着沉默的郑明心，林阳心下一沉，“如果你不愿意的话，我可以…我放你走。”  
即使内心有万般不舍他也无法再继续伤害自己心爱的人。

郑明心一听到林阳说出要放他走这才反应过来。

原来，是这个样子。

原来，在悬崖边站着的不止他一个。

“那我今天晚上也要吃甜的。”  
说完这句郑明心就躲进了被窝，偷偷地笑了。

END


End file.
